Just Melody
by badcompanyakira
Summary: Soul get a strange visitor on night from the Evens family. From there on everything turns upside down!parings!main soulxmaka. i know i suck at summerys but i think its ok. T for language and over all safty


_A/N: ok sorry the summery sucks i know but read its i think its ok. this is my first story....so if people like it i will keep writting....really im just going to keep writting this story because its fun. this is also just a begining thing. background information. so ya._

Normal Prov.

Soul walked forward trying to get home as fast as he could. People stared as he pasted. He didn't care, right now; he was the happiest person on earth and couldn't wait to see Maka. To tell you the truth he didn't know why he was so happy but he was. He guessed it had to do with that Maka was alive and well. They had recently got into a bad fight and she had wound up getting hurt. Soul shivered remembering how she looked almost dead, lifeless, and covered in blood. It was all because of him. He failed to protect her when she needed it the most. At lest he got there in time to get her to the hospital. Maka had been there for almost four weeks now. After school he would go and visited until the nurse said that the visiting time was up. They had finally relisted her today! He would have been there but he was in school. Right now he didn't have a care in the world.

If Soul wasn't so deep in thought he most likely would have seen the man following behind him.

**SOUL'S PROV**.

Finally I'm home. Thank God. Once I opened the door I ran right to the one place she would most likely be. In the living room reading a book or watching TV. Like I thought she was there on the couch in the living room but the surprising thing was she wasn't reading or watching TV, she was just sitting there looking at nothing.

"Hi tiny tits what you doing?"

"MAKA CHOP!" she shouted. Yep, the same old Maka; hitting me with a book that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I asked and she just laughs. "What's so funny?"

"I just got out of the hospital Soul and they said I was fine. Besides I'm not tired." She looked at me with a small smile. "Well, in that case, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know? How about we just go out? I don't feel like making diner." She said getting up from the couch to look and see how much money we had.

"I thought you said you weren't tired?" I said smiling. She turned and glared at me. I was trying not to laugh. "I don't have to be tired to not feel like make a meal." She said in a serious tone. After a few seconds of silence she looked up with about fifty dollars in her hand. "Ok so where do you want to eat?"

"I'm not the one that just got out of the hospital. Where do you want to eat?" I said. We both started to laugh at what I don't know? We just did. "Ok well go to… The Sushi Market!"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Should we invite everyone?" she asked.

"I don't see why not? It's not like it's going to be a quit night anyways." I said

**Maka's Prov**.

It was good to be out of the hospital finally free to do what I want and not have to eat stupid, disgusting, rubbery, hospital food. I couldn't help but shutter at the thought. The only thing that made me happy in the hospital was that everyday Soul visited. "ARE YOU SMILING AT MY GREAT POWER OR WHAT?" Black Star shouted at me braking my train of thought.

"Black Star you don't have to be so loud." Said Tsubaki

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW HOW GREAT I AM! YYYAAAA WHOOO!"

Death the Kid was sitting by Liz, Chrone, and Patti crying because nothing in the Sushi Market was symmetrical. "Everything is ruined!!!"

"Kid-kun is crying ahhaha!" Patti said laughing.

Liz just lets out a heavy sigh. Chrone was sitting near kid at the end of the table. She seemed ok and laughing at Kid I guessed. I couldn't help but smile at this scene; even though life changed it seemed that we would be the same (A/N: chessy? i think so too!). I looked over at Soul who seemed to be having the same thought as me.

After diner was over, which was at eleven because Black Star broke a few ten plates and we had to help clean it up, Soul and I walked home. Soul told me what was going on at the school since I was out for what seemed like forever. We were getting closer to the house and there in front of the door there was a small man standing there. I look at Soul who looked tense but confused at the same time. The little man looked up from his shoes.

"Are you Soul Eater?" he asked in a rough voice.

"Yes? And you are?"

"My name doesn't matter, what matters is that, talking on behave of the Evens Family, you are invited to a ball on June 7th." Now an evil smile crept on the small man's face. Soul now looked like he was going to punch the man in the face. "Why the fuck are you here?" Soul almost was shouting, what was going on?

**Soul's Prov**.

What the hell! His parents have been trying to make him come home for years but this is just fucked up! His parents only sent letter to try to make him come but I never read them only through them away or burned them. But now there sending my old servant to tell me to come HOME NOW! In front of Maka.

"Soul, like I said, I'm here on behave of the Evens family. They would also like you to invite some friends to come as well."

"What makes you think I'm going?" I said as darkly as I could. But his stupid grin got even bigger what the hell! "Uh...may I get into my house?" Maka said to the man. I didn't notice that she was now in front of him. He was standing in between Maka and the door.

"Of course, miss, I was never trying to stop you from entering." He said moving so Maka could get into the house.

"Would you like to come inside?" how could Maka ask that! I would never let any Evens into my house EVEN IF I AM ONE. No, I'm not an Evens any more.

"No, no, it's ok. Really thank you for the offer though. Now, Soul please come on June 7th and here's a letter for more information." He handed me the letter and started waking way then stopped. "And also Mr. Wes Evens will be here in Death City tomorrow and would like to meet with you." _No not him anything but him_. "Soul it's almost midnight I think it's time to sleep." I look up at Maka. She looked calm I wanted to tell her everything but it was between me and the Evens family. It was not her fight.

"Alright Maka, goodnight."_ what the hell should I do?_

_A/N: hope you liked it! =D please tell me if you liked it or edvise on how to make it better!!_


End file.
